Spirits of Love :Revised:
by shizuyue
Summary: [Shonen ai, AU] Spirits are special beings of power tightly bond together by friendship and love. But one Dark Queen Relena is determined to make one of them her own.


**Spirits of Love (Revised)**

Author's Notes

Warning: This Gundam Wing fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. And it's slightly lime-ish, meaning it contains a some hint of sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: The Gundam W characters does not belong to me.

Seluna says: Yes, this is THE Spirit of Love fanfic I wrote. I didn't like what I did too much, thus I revised it and gave it a real plot. This is the prologue of the revised version, and I hope you enjoy it. I replaced it onto the old version so as not to have spoilers. Comments most appreciated, flames will be use as inspirations. For the things you flamed me about.

Prologue – Calm Before Storm

Duo sat on a beautiful ebony chair next to the large ceiling high window and watched, uncharacteristically quiet, the garden outside. With his chestnut braid pulled over one shoulder and piling up in his lap, purple eyes illuminated by sunlight to look like sparkling amethyst, he looked more like a bored normal boy than a Spirit of Death. Much less one that was about to attack the troops of the Dark Queen.

The war with the Dark Queen, Relena Peacecraft, had escalated and began involving the Spirits when three Angels had died from overusing their powers to keep things controlled. The Spirits were worried, but because of duty, only those in the area of Relena's stronghold, Dark Castle, could do something about her attacks that were starting to target Spirits instead of humans. And Duo was one of them.

Heero entered the study quietly, careful not to disturb his lover, whom he knew was there. A small smile touched his face as he laid eyes on the long-hair brunette. Duo looked contented and at peace, which Heero was glad to see and loathed to disturb.

Because of the war, there had not been a quiet moment, and the constant casualties had often unsettled the Spirit of Death, for some reason that Heero did not know. What Heero did know, however, was how it upset Duo to guide the mass of dead souls to the netherworld where they belong. Heero thought it was unfair of fate to place the burden of a Spirit of Death on a boy who love life like no other. Or perhaps, Duo learned to appreciate life more just because of what he was.

Heero remembered how he met the vibrant purple-eyed boy. It was in the very garden that Duo was watching at that very moment, and Heero recalled his most awkward entrance. The Angel of Wing had sent him on an errand, and it was particularly tough, exhausting him so much that he momentarily fainted in the middle of his way home. And he was directly above the Spirit of Death when he blanked out.

He woke up, minutes later, to a pair of concerned violet eyes set on a face of a cherub, and was stunned on spot, unmoving like a statue. He could have continued that way but Duo's incredibly communication skills got an reaction out of him. That was how Heero started hanging around Duo and his Spirits friend, and eventually fell in love with braided beauty that had babbled about pretty flowers in order to pull him out of his stunned state.

"Heero." The pair of violet amethyst turned and gazed into dark sapphires, as Duo beckoned for his boyfriend to join him. Heero complied, and came up next to the chair, sharing a soft smile with the other Spirit. Duo then resumed what he was doing with a happy little sigh, prompting Heero to look out of the window too.

The sight that greeted him came as a huge pleasant surprise. The garden, an extension to the castle owned by Duo's friend, a Spirit of Desert named Quatre Raberba Winner, had always been a wonder in itself, being an area of flourishing greenery despite its surrounding. What did surprise Heero, was a pair of mandarin ducks frolicking in the small pond present. Even though the garden was much alive with flora, there had never been any sign of fauna. No wonder Duo spent the past hour in the study doing nothing else but watching them.

"It's nice to be together, and without you, I'll die."

Heero's blue eyes flitted up to stare at the other boy, wondering what brought about the sudden words.

Duo smiled, understanding Heero's thoughts. "The ducks. That's the way for them."

"Ah, I see." Heero too, smiled. After he settled won on the handle of the chair, they went back to watching the water birds in companionable silence.

Seconds ticked by, and even as the designated time came closer than ever, they were reluctant to leave. Such peace was way too rare to find while the war was on-going, and they wanted to cherish every single moment of it.

"Heero... are we like them?"

"Hm?" Stirring lightly as he contemplated Duo's sudden question. Heero blinked, a few times. Then he smiled and looked deeply at his lover, his voice soft and tender, "Yes, we are."

Leaning forward to brush his lips against Heero's lips, he whispered, when he was just a breath's length away. "Then, it's enough. It's worth it."

"Duo?" Confused and worried, Heero cupped the braided boy's cheeks in his hands, brows furrowed with concern. "Is anything wrong?"

Placing his hands over Heero's, Duo shook his head. "No. I just had a bad feeling, that's all."

"Let me know if anything's wrong, okay?" Heero asked, looking intently in to Duo's eyes. "I will worry."

"Wakarimashita." Duo replied, preferring to use Heero's mother tongue to emphasize his message. "Heero, how long have we been here?"

His boyfriend smiled knowingly and stood up. "Just long enough. It's right on time."

"Let's go then." Gracefully, Duo got up from the chair, and gave the garden one last glance before exiting the room together with Heero.

Out of the room, away from the peaceful but melancholic atmosphere, Duo became once more his talkative bubbly self and Heero reverted to being silent and serious. And the two of them, together, continued on the path of intertwined fate.

--------------------


End file.
